


What We Have Together

by SupernaturalPhoenix



Series: What We Have Together [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec, Alpha Jace Wayland, Beta Clary Fray, Beta Isabelle Lightwood, Beta Simon Lewis, M/M, Omega Magnus Bane, Omega Raphael Santiago, Pregnant Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPhoenix/pseuds/SupernaturalPhoenix
Summary: Alec and Magnus have a baby.





	What We Have Together

Magnus rolled over in bed, content to just lie amonst his silken sheets with his beautiful mate. His bliss was immediately ruined by the bile shooting up his throat. He leaped out of bed and ran through the dark apartment to the bathroom. He only just had time to flick on the light before he was bent over the toilet with his last meal pouring out of his mouth. Magnus groaned at the bitter taste as he heaved again. Heavy footsteps padded into the doorway and then soft hands were rubbing his back and cupping his forehead.

Magnus spat into the toilet and croaked, “Alexander.”

”Hey, Mags.” Alec murmured in his sleep roughed voice. “What a way to start the day.”

”Well, no one said pregnancy was going to be pretty.” Magnus joked; grimacing at the leftover taste in his mouth. Alec filled a cup with water and handed it to him. Magnus sipped a little, swished it around his mouth and spat it into the toilet. “I think I’m done.”

Alec leaned over and flushed the toilet, kissing the back of Magnus’s neck. “You want to come back to bed?”

”With you,” Magnus grinned, “Always.”

“Are you feeling better?” Alec asked, wrapping his arm around Magnus’s shoulders and pulling him closer. Magnus gave him a lazy, contented smile. “Much.”

”You don’t have to have everyone over today if you’re not feeling up to it.” Alec said.

Magnus hummed, shifting position slightly. “I’m 11 weeks along. I think I can handle it. The world’s not going to stop because I’m growing a child.”

”That doesn’t mean you have to push yourself to much.” Alec was silenced by Magnus’s lips on his.

”I’m not, Alexander, I’m fine. Besides, I need to outdo Raphael. Not that it will be hard.” Magnus shrugged.

Alec laughed. “Outdo Raphael? Really, Magnus?”

Magnus sighed in exasperation, playing with Alec’s hair. “One day, you’ll understand. There’s just an inherent instinct in parents- but carriers in particular- that makes us compete over everything to do with our child.”

”If you say so.” 

"I do say so," Magnus retorted, "And it's stupid o clock in the morning, I'm tired and pregnant and I want go back to bed and cuddle with my mate."

Alec grinned and hefted Magnus carefully into his arms as he stood. Magnus shrieked with laughter and clutched at Alec's neck. "A-Alexander!"

"What?" Alec replied innocently, walking to their bedroom.

Magnus just contentedly settled in Alec's hold. "Oh, you spoil me."

Alec set Magnus gently down on the bed and pecked his lips softly. "You're pregnant. You could use some special treatment."

"I could definitely get used to this..." Magnus breathed as he settled to sleep.

* * *

When the sound of knocking came from the front door, Magnus bounded eagerly to open it. Simon and Raphael stood there, Fabian bouncing on Raphael's hip.

"Sigmund! Raphael! And little Fabian, too!"

"Are you sure its okay that we brought him?" Raphael asked as they stepped inside.

"Of course," Magnus replied, "I'm always happy to spend time with my adorable godson."

Raphael raised an eyebrow as Simon snickered.

"Magnus, you aren't his godfather."

"Oh, Raphael. In spirit, I am. That's good enough for me." Magnus grinned as Fabian reached for his necklaces. Magnus held the sparkly beads out for Fabian to play with, while Raphael made sure Fabian didn't put them in his mouth.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable." Magnus said as he carried Fabian into the living room, Simon and Raphael following behind.

Alec poked his head in from the kitchen as the newcomers sat down on the sofa. “Do you want anything to drink?”

“Oh,” Magnus interjected eagerly, “You should try the new champagne I got.”

Simon and Raphael exchanged dubious looks.

”Uh, Magnus, it’s 12:45.” Simon pointed out cautiously.

Magnus rolled his eyes and huffed theatrically. “I am aware of that, Skipper, but I think the event calls for it.”

He and Raphael shared a knowing glance while Simon just shrugged. Raphael turned to Alec and answered, “We’ll just have water, **gracias**.”

Alec nodded and disappeared back into the kitchen just as someone knocked on the door again. Magnus hurried to answer it; Fabian still on his hip and giggling. The door swung open to reveal Izzy, Jace and Clary.

”Hey, Magnus. Aww, hey Fabian.” Clary cooed with Izzy.

”Hey, Magnus.” Jace greeted, while keeping his distance from Fabian.

Magnus laughed at his hesitance. "Hello, everyone. Please, make yourselves at home."

Once everyone was settled, Alec and Magnus started laying out the food. Magnus also poured out glasses of champagne for everyone. Raphael curled his lip and pushed the glass away but the others all cautiously tried it. Simon coughed and nearly spat it out but Izzy grinned.

"This is actually really good."

"Oh good. I heard good recomendations on it, but its good to hear it in person." Magnus replied.

"Wait, you haven't tried it? Seriously?" Jace asked.

Magnus sighed and took hold of Alec's hand. "Well, I was going to save this for a little later, but oh well. We're pregnant!"

"Really," Raphael drawled, "Both of you?"

Magnus poked his tongue out before Izzy slammed into him, hugging him tightly. "That's amazing!"

Jace clapped a hand to Alec's shoulder. "Well done, man. Congrats."

"You'll be great parents." Clary chirruped.

Simon punched the air. "Aw, yes, Malec baby!"

Raphael just rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Did you already know?" Simon asked suspiciously.

"Obviously." Raphael replied.

"How far along are you?" Izzy asked.

"11 weeks." Magnus replied as he leaned back into Alec's embrace, his hand resting on his stomach. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus's waist, grinning madly.Magnus looked up at Alec and kissed him, to the cheers and groans of everyone else.

* * *

Magnus stretched out on the bed, humming contentedly. Alec lay beside him, hands on Magnus's smooth stomach. Magnus's hand found its way and clasped hold of Alec's.

"I love you, Alexander."

"I love you too."

Magnus pulled the calender for the next year from Alec's bedside drawer. He flicked to March and highlighted the 25th with a smile. "The little one had better be out by then."

Alec kissed his cheek. "I don't think you can choose when the baby's born."

Magnus huffed. "I'm carrying it. It had better listen to me."

Alec chuckled. "If you say so. But Lightwoods are known for being overdue."

Magnus let out a long groan. "Why didn't you tell me that before? I don't want to be pregnant for any longer than I have to."

Alec was full on laughing. "I was only a day late. Izzy was 5 days late and Max was a full week late."

"I take everything back. I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"... No, I don't."


End file.
